twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Physical attraction
the user of physical attraction.]] Physical attraction is Heidi's special ability to make her attractive to other people, regardless of species or gender. Though not suitable for use in battle, she was valuable in luring humans into a trap. Aro found this to be a good advantage and acquired her for his coven. Description Through this power, Heidi can make herself physically appealing, supported by her own natural beauty. Anyone who sees her will find her physically attractive to the point of irresistible and feel themselves drawn toward her, regardless of gender or species. She can likely use this power to make people obey her commands. This makes seducing them very easy and anyone who sees her will find it hard to resist her invitations. This gift makes her the perfect "fisher" for the Volturi: she acts not only as the fisher, but also as "bait" to lure people into her traps, like food in a cage. While this power works merely by her exceptional beauty, she would dress up to emphasize it. Limitations Though difficult―especially when she is trying hard to attract someone―it is possible to resist her power. This gift, like Jane's, Alec's, and Demetri's, is mainly mental and so can be blocked by Bella's power, as mentioned in The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide. It probably has no effect on animals, either. History Heidi's gift drew the Volturi's attention in the late 16th century. Aro found her skill valuable enough to acquire her, and so destroyed her coven with the excuse of attracting too much notice from humans with their large coven and had Chelsea sway her loyalty. While she was spared, Victoria, one of her coven members, managed to escape with her gift of survival. Since then, Heidi had been working within the Volturi as the "fisher", often using their wealthy resources and advancing technology to attract humans. The humans targeted were generally fooled by extravagant advertisements and/or fine prized offers, such as winning a vacation to Hawaii or a high paid salary job in France: no one ever knew they were headed for Italy. The planes were made sure to arrive at the most remote places of the country where there was no cellphone or internet signals. When they arrived, Heidi would do the job of luring: she would use her power to make herself irresistible and have them follow her through the tunnels to the Volturi's lair. ''New Moon'' Near the end of New Moon, Heidi is leading a group of tourists into the Volturi's head chambers for the members to feast on. Bella Swan notes that she has a hard time looking away due to her beauty, enhanced by her well-dressing. She also realizes that Heidi is not only the fisher by the way she dressed, but also the bait to lure prey into a trap, like a hook attached to sea food to lure in fish. Heidi eyes Bella curiously, but doesn't question or protest when Demetri asks her to save some for him while he escorted Bella, Alice and Edward to the lobby. In the movie, she leads the tourists into the Volturi's chamber and urges them to stay together while Demetri leads Bella, Alice and Edward in the opposite direction. Similar abilities *Chelsea's ability to influence emotional bonds between people is similar to Heidi's ability to attract others. *Fred's ability to repel others is opposite to Heidi's, and also much more intense. *Raoul had the power to attract weak-minded individuals and make them view him as their leader. While their powers worked differently, it was generally to attract others. Heidi's power appears to be stronger than his because she can attract almost anyone while he could only draw the directionless. Category:Special abilities